


Virágkötő versenyekről és szerelmi vallomásokról

by ShuraV



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuraV/pseuds/ShuraV
Summary: Kim Hanbin már egy ideje megkérdőjelezhetően közel akarta magához tudni gyerekkori barátját, Song Yunhyeongot, de nem mert lépni, hiszen az idősebb mindenkivel ennyire közvetlenül viselkedett.Bobby a kezébe veszi az irányítást, és fogadást köt vele; ha Hanbin megnyeri a virágkötő versenyt, szerelmet kell vallania Yunhyeongnak - a csokorral.





	Virágkötő versenyekről és szerelmi vallomásokról

**Author's Note:**

> Aki látta az iKON első Weekly Idol szereplését, az tudja, hogy Hanbin megemlítette a latin (pontosabban a dél-amerikai) kultúra iránti rajongását. Doni pedig nem volt rest kitűzni feladatnak egy csokor összeállítását erről az életérzésről. Ez még akkor megihletett, de csak most ért be az ötlet. University!AU, természetesen.

Az elgyötört egyetemi diákok nyüzsgése megtöltötte az ebédlőt, de többiek vigyorogva, várakozással telien nézték a feléjük sasszézó Hanbint. A fiú éppen megnyerte az egyetem virágkötő versenyét, sok szakos lányt lealázva a szépérzékével.  
A fehér-rózsaszín-sárga-vörös csokor ott volt remegő ujjai között.  
Bobby elvigyorodott, tudva, hogy Hanbin tartja a fogadást. Ahogy rávigyorgott Yunhyeong válla felett, az idősebb megállt a magyarázásban, értetlenül nézve a Donghyukot átkaroló szemüveges rappert. Mire hátra fordulhatott volna, valaki nekilapult, és a fiatalabb megnyugtató illata eltompította a külvilág bármilyen más ingerét.  
Elbódult, és ahogy Hanbin szabad keze a dereka köré fonódott, érezte az izmait ellazulni az ölelésében. Mosolyogva szólalt meg.  
\- Hallom nyertél. Bíztam benned Hanbinie.  
\- Miattad nyertem, hyung... Mert bíztál bennem. Azért nyertem, mert azt az érzést próbáltam átadni, amit te okozol.  
Yunhyeong szája résnyire nyílt a meglepődéstől, enyhén elpirult.  
Hanbin lágy tekintettel, imádattal nézte a szőke, göndör hajat, az enyhén sminkelt arcot, az egyértelműen és összetéveszthetetlenül Yunhyeong-illatú ruhákat. Nem tudta nem észrevenni a természetesen is szép Yunhyeong ápoltságába fektetett időt.  
Kegyetlenül szerelmes volt.  
Kisfiús mosolya vigyorrá szélesedett, az idősebb derekán nyugvó karját az ő karja mellé fektette, az ujjaikat összekulcsolta. Mély levegőt vett, és folytatta a vallomását.  
\- Megfogadtam, hogy ha megnyerem a versenyt, elmondom végre, mit érzek. Sajnálom a múltkorit... Nem akartam rád ordítani. Azt hittem, rajtam nevettél, és fájt... De a végén te voltál az, aki sírt.  
A keze akaratlanul erősebben szorította az idősebb ujjait. Ez csak akkor lazult, mikor Yunhyeong hüvelykujja lágyan apró köröket masszírozott a kézfejébe.  
\- Szeretlek. - mondta ki végül. - A virágcsokrom témája is rólad szólt. Az a szerelem, ami a javulásra ösztönöz. Nem viccelek, évek óta te voltál az első, aki miatt elővettem akár egy füzetet is. Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem. Szeretlek. Tényleg.  
A csend fülsüketítő volt. A vér hangosan zubogott a fülében, érezte, hogy elkezd izzadni a tenyere. Félreértette volna Yunhyeong reakcióit?  
Csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor halk szipogást hallott, és a mellkasának simuló test enyhén remegni kezdett. A halk válasz megdobogtatta a szívét.  
\- Én is szeretlek.  
A melegség arra késztette, hogy a fejét Yunhyeong nyakába fúrja, és elengedve a kezét magához ölelte hosszú percekre.  
Mikor átadta a csokrot szinte aggódott, hogy Yunhyeong ragyogó mosolya miatt kinyílnak a rózsabimbók. A szőkehajú az egyik virágocska szirmaihoz érintette az orrát, ahogy egy apró levegővel belélegezte a virágok friss, édes illatát, lehunyt szemeinek hosszú pillái kipirult arcát legyezték.  
Hanbin hálát adott Donghyuknak a képért, hiszen azóta a nap óta ez volt a háttérképe, és talán minden alkalommal kicsit többet időzött a figyelésével, napról-napra egy picit jobban beleszeretve Song Yunhyeongba.

**Author's Note:**

> Túlságosan is megszerettem a YunBin-t.


End file.
